Betrayed, Forgotten, Abandoned
by LegoKid343
Summary: Betrayed by the Destructix and Suppression Squad, Forgotten by friends and family, Abandoned on a new world with nowhere to go. Scourge and Fiona need to work together to find out how they can survive being outcasts on a world full of Humans but no Mobians other then themselves.
1. Chapter 1: Betrayal and Capture

Betrayed, Forgotten, Abandoned

Disclaimers: Scourge and Fiona are copyright to Ken Penders and Archie Comics

Author's Note: This story may or may not turn into a series but who knows, this is one of those type of fanfics which will involve putting Scourge and Fiona in the real world, and it will show EXACTLY just what the government might do to them if something like this were to happen. However I don't really see a lot of fanfictions like this one. But enough with the disclaimers and all that shit, on with the show, chop chop! R&amp;R thanks ;)

* * *

Chapter 1: Betrayal and Capture

Scourge awoke in pain, he looked to the right of the 'bed' he was strapped to and saw the only girl he had just begun to actually show care for. The girl, well red vixen, was in the same position as him. Stuck on a new world, captured by a Government organization, and regretting what he has done. Everything he has done. But it wasn't just getting himself and Fiona captured that made him regret everything, it was something else, something even he never knew about...yet.

But how did this happen you might ask? Alright let's take a step back...about 5 days before the two arrived on 'Earth'. The day on mobius started like any other with Scourge and the Destructix trying to fight the Freedom Fighters and Eggman for control over the whole planet, and as usual, they failed. And now Scourge is taking the blame by having told Doctor Finitevius about the failed mission. "Scourge, you of all people should know how I deal with failures," the white echidna said with a sinister emotionless voice in the green hedgehogs face. Scourge could do nothing but look to the floor in shame, the same shame he would have when he did something wrong and his father scolded him for it. The doctor spoke again saying, "since both you and your, let's say girlfriend have returned to me empty handed without ANY results, I have no choice but to send you somewhere I know you and Fiona will learn a valuable lesson. But you can never come back to this world. Ever." The words were like his father's when he scolded him, empty. Then Fiona spoke up saying, "Doctor you don't have to punish me, Scourge is the one who made us lose the element of suprise!" "Thanks a lot Fi," is all Scourge could say until he received a blow to the back of his causing him to lose consciousness. The same could be said for Fiona, but she wasn't caught off guard however. She managed to put up a good fight until she was grabbed by Sargent Simian and thrown across the room and before she could recover both Simian and Lightning Lynx proceeded to beat mercilessly while Finitevius could only watch as the two former Destructix members were savagely beaten. Only when the pale echidna saw blood pour from there wounds is when he motioned for them to stop. Both Scourge and Fiona were unconscious and bleeding out, fast. Finitevius then opened a warp gate from an experimental teleporter and ordered Simian to throw the two into the portal. The coordinates Finitevius had typed were those of which he recently discovered and was interested when the dimension described the planet as a world called Earth which was apparently in the 21st century with a network of Governments that would surely have methods of how to deal with the green hedgehog and red vixen.

Scourge awoke in a daze and it took him a while to visualize his surroundings. Fiona had awakened as well and was clutching her left arm which was bleeding from a large cut going from her shoulder to her elbow. She looked at Scourge with a not too happy look on her face. Scourge noticed this and only gave a sharp, "what Fiona?" But before Fiona could respond however a silenced gunshot was heard and what appeared to be an anesthetic dart was sticking out of her neck. Scourge was confused as he saw his girlfriend fall to the ground but he managed to catch her before her face made contact with the dirt. He then heard what sounded like footsteps coming form numerous people. The green hedgehog turned to his right to see three, no five of what appeared to special forces soldiers holding M4A1 Carbines fitted with fore grips, laser sights, suppressors and scopes. The soldiers were wearing digital woodland camo, tan combat boots, black ski masks and kevlar vests as well as helmets and black sunglasses. Scourge then got a look at patch that said U.S. Army on it as well as the acronym SFOD-D, "whoa, guess you guys aren't with the G-U-N which stripes works for huh?" asked Scourge chuckling nervously still a bit confused with what was going to happen next.

He was then caught off guard for the second time that day as he shot in the back by an anesthetic round exactly like the one they used on Fiona. The shot came from one of three other soldiers dressed and equipped just like the first five that shot Fiona. Before Scourge fully lost consciousness he overheard two of the soldier conversing with each other while a third was using a portable radio to call somebody. Scourge then heard what sounded like a helicopter fly overhead and then felt himself being carried on a stretcher by the SpecOps and taken aboard a CH-47 Chinook, similar to what the GUN uses only a bit different. Fiona was taken aboard the chopper as well and was fighting to stay awake also, that is until one of the soldiers put oxygen masks over both her face and Scourge's. Both soon gave in to the strange, yet comforting scent of berries the masks were feeding them and were soon pulled into a deep abyss of stasis. The helicopter soon began to transport them to an unknown location for further research to determine if the US Government can discover their origin and if possible were they came from.

To Be Continued?

A/N: Yeah I made this to see if others will follow my example and make other stories like this as well. Also I might get more into this story IF I receive some ideas when people review this. This my, what, sixth fanfiction that I have started and may not finish until god knows when? ANYWAY you know how it goes, read, review, also the title 'betrayed, forgotten, abandoned' had been inspired by what was said in cod black ops from Alex Mason and Viktor Reznov in Vorkuta. I might continue this over the weekend if I manage to come up with ideas of my own. Let me know what you think of how I had Scourge and Fiona get captured and tell me how YOU think the military managed to discover them that fast when they got teleported to Earth. That is all, thanks for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2: Day One

Chapter 2: Day One

Author's Note: "until God knows when", yeah right. I hope that there are still some people following this. If not I'll be sure to make it better. Here you go, the next chapter for BFA involving the evil anthropomorphic moron couple being captured by the U.S. Military.

* * *

The transport helicopter began to slow down as it was nearing its destination. In the passenger bay Scourge and Fiona were still out cold from the sedative feed. Even though they had been trained to prepare for anything, the Delta Force troops had no idea how to deal with what they were seeing in front of them even though they wanted to see action after all they had been taught over the course of their training.

The pilot then made a turn past a set of trees and saw the base they were heading for. It was similar to any other military installation the U.S. Government had in its country, except for the fact it had an underground laboratory that was not as big or deep as Area 51 since it was a facility meant for temporary isolation before being processed for transport to the well known Air Force Base in the Nevada desert for further study. The pilot radioed to the control tower for clearance to land and to have a containment area set up for the creatures they had captured. As the Chinook began to descend on the base landing pad, the pilot told the commandos to get ready to take the animals to be quarantined. The rear bay doors opened and the D-boys rushed out while carrying the stretchers with both specimens strapped to them and began to have them taken into the base for processing.

* * *

Scourge awoke to find his head pounding and opened his eyes to find everything was blurry. He blinked several times to clear his eyesight and found he was laying on his back in some sort of square shaped isolation chamber. Scourge sat up and looked around to find that he wasn't alone. What he saw appeared to be several humans in white coats, some were looking at him through the glass and others were seated at various desks around the room typing on computers. The green hedgehog also noticed there were four humans wearing military uniforms, beige combat boots, and ACU caps with tan and green digital camouflage patterns along with a black colored armband on their left arms that had the letters "MP" stenciled in white on them. Scourge noticed they were each armed with a pistol holstered by their side while standing guard at the only two doors leading into the lab with two at each door.

Then all of a sudden he heard a distinct pounding and looked left and saw Fiona in a similar holding cell, the look of fear in her eyes was obvious despite how enraged she tried to look to the human scientists who were doing nothing but watch what she did as they wrote things down. The guards didn't pay too much attention, but what Scourge was seeing was enough to make him feel dead inside which was odd since he hadn't felt this way before. Usually Scourge wouldn't care about the life of others even if they were his own allies. He always thought that friendship and love was for the weak, however, the sight of Fiona's futile attempts to escape or even plead with these humans was enough to make him want to cry.

'What the hell do these nerds want with us anyway?' The green hedgehog thought to himself while not taking his eyes off the terrified red vixen. 'We didn't do anything, did we?'

All of a sudden one of the doors leading into the lab opened and the guards immediately stood at attention and saluted as what appeared to be an officer, Scourge probably guessed he was either a military general or colonel since his uniform was different, came through the door and went over to one of the scientists and said something Scourge could not make out since the glass was too thick. But he could obviously tell that they seemed excited about him and Fiona. They continued talking for what seemed like hours even though it was only ten minutes before the general and the scientist looked over at Scourge then at Fiona before looking back to each other with the general looking at the scientist with a look of disapproval before turning to leave out the door.

Scourge then said to himself, "This is bullshit!" But before he could think anymore he noticed a gas started to flood the isolation chambers that he and Fiona were being kept in. Scourge would've panicked but he began to feel too drowsy to move. Both he and Fiona blacked out into a deep slumber.

To Be Continued?


End file.
